1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to goggles. More particularly, the invention relates to a goggle clip that may be used to rotatably or pivotally secure a strap to a goggle with a concealed hinge.
2. Description of Prior Art
Skiers and snow-boarders, as well as other outdoors enthusiasts, often wear goggles to protect their eyes from the sun, wind, snow, and contaminants. Occasionally, skiers and snow-boarders also desire to wear helmets to protect their heads from potential impacts. Conventional goggles don't fit well over helmets because the helmets interfere with the goggle's straps where the straps meet the goggle body. Specifically, the helmet's thickness forces the goggle's strap outward and away from a user's face, thereby preventing the goggle from sealing to the user's face.
To alleviate this problem, goggles with outward extensions, which offset the strap from the goggle body, have been designed to reduce the interference between helmets and goggle straps. Unfortunately, however, the extensions of these goggles are unattractive when not worn with a helmet. Furthermore, the extensions interfere with proper fit and comfort when such goggles are not worn with a helmet. Therefore, skiers and snow-boarders have been forced to choose between a goggle designed to be used with a helmet and a goggle designed to be used without a helmet.
In response, goggles with hinge mechanisms which allowed goggles to be used either with or without a helmet were developed. These hinge mechanisms may fold outwardly, thereby offsetting the strap from the goggle body, for use with a helmet. These hinge mechanisms may also fold inwardly, thereby positioning the strap adjacent the goggle body, for use without a helmet. However, such hinge mechanisms are unsightly and may become clogged with snow or dirt, thereby inhibiting their functionality.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved goggle clip that overcomes the limitations of the prior art.